beast wars friendship is magic redone
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: rewrite of beast wars friendship is magic. look to original for summary.


Chapter One

Summary: When a fan of transformers beast wars ends up in equestria as a maximal, he must defend twilight sparkle from a new threat, three years after the royal wedding. Now he will shatter the expectations of being a guardian as he adjusts to live in Equestria. Even when other maximals start to appear allowing him to make a group, that will show the world that the planet will not be left undefended once the elements of harmony are gone. Now unleash the beast wars yet again.

Chapter One: A New World and A New Form

The blowing of the soft wind and the smell of grass grass surrounded him as his sense of touch returned to him. He felt the sunlight on his body along with the grass below his feet. Opening his eyes, he realized he wasn't where he last remembered being. He saw he was in a clearing of some forest that looked really familiar. The trees were dark and twisted, and had some kind of wild feel to them that seemed unnatural for some reason. He tried to remember what he was doing when he ended up in this clearing, which was looking up the Japanese version of the Transformers: Beast Wars series including the Neo and ll series. then he stumbled upon a picture of Apple Bloom being a transformer, then a sudden glow. He looked around and then noted his body felt off. He stood and froze in place when he heard gears whirl. He looked to his hands seeing black metal and that they were slightly clawed. Decorating his wrists were folded fox paws. He looked down toward his chest to see it was a fox head in a birds eye view kind of place. He then chose to go to a nearby pond and take a look. He was definitely not human anymore that much he could tell.  
Mostly black and white with crimson being the dominant color, his legs were that of a foxes with a silver band at the ankle, and split at the knee to reveal a metal kneecap. His thighs were chrome and had outer armor that looked like part of a fox was compressed into that spot. His hips were black and he wore a band on top that looked like a belt with a maximal symbol as a buckle. It was a black face of an animal in a red background. His lower abdomen was comprised of silver metal with black trim, arms similar to his legs, only they looked more like knight armor with silver joints. His head was the clincher. It resembled the first version of Cheetor's head, only fox themed, looking mixed with Lio Junior's head. It was red in color, his mouth area comprised of silver metal and had four fangs, two above and two below. His eyes were blue and had a silver pupil that looked a lot like that of a cat's. His helmet was red and trimmed with black, hair now a more calm red. He looked at the eyes of the fox on his chest to see the eyes color was amber but had the same pupil as his optics. Feeling for a tail, he noticed it was under the back armor and saw a hilt over his right shoulder.

'_My tail is a sheath. That is unusual. And my left arm feels like I got a collapsible shield under the gauntlet. Wait a moment I'm a..._' thought the male as he felt his eyes widen. He screamed, truly frightened at his transformation.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" was heard throughout the forest and that sent flocks of birds flying. He heard the sound of a pair of wings quickly approach his position and on instinct, transformed into a wolf sized red and black fox and just in time to pass out not noticing a cyan mare Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail arrive.

"Yikes! that is one huge fox! Guess it was what made that yell. Must have been injured, poor thing. Better get Fluttershy here. Man this is NOT a normal fox, judging by it's size." said the mare and she quickly flew off.  
The fox slowly came to in what seemed to be a cottage.'_ugh where am i?_'was his thought as he got more awake. Near him was a bunch of animals and feeding them was a butter-cream Pegasus with a pink mane and she had calm green eyes like he used to as a human, except his were hazel. The fox then noticed the lone white rabbit next to him. He did not seem to be afraid of him, as he knew foxes were a rabbit's predator. Wait, yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail... He felt his eyes widen at the realization of where he was. He was in Equestria, home to the six mares that act as the world's guardians. And by the look of the newspaper on the table before him about seven weeks before the royal wedding.  
His situation came back to him, and now that he was calmer now he felt excitement as he realized he was a transformer now sure he was now a robot but a bio-mechanical one so he was still organic in a sense. He could still do anything a human, or pony; as the world he was sent to suggests; can do. He is able live as long as the two rulers of the planet. First he had to come up with a new name as his human one was not good for a descendant of an autobot.  
He thought for awhile, coming up with Foxfire, Wild-claw and Kyuubi. He quickly discarded foxfire, as he was sure he had no fire type weapons, Kyuubi was out as he had no extra tails. Wild-claw just sounded wrong to him as a person. then the perfect name came to him. Guardian. It fit his personality, and the Japanese myths of foxes. But, he still desired a last name. He decided first on Kitsune, then switched them around, naming himself Kitsune Guardian.  
He can go by Kit for short, but for now better keep silent until the main six needed help and last he checked, Discord was due to be released next week. He looked Angel Bunny right in the eye and sent a message that said he would help keep the others in line for his owner if he did not antagonize him. Angel went wide eyed. The new guy must of heard of his reputation as a tough bunny, and was showing him the respect he deserved.  
A moment later, Angel saw the second message the fox sent with his eyes. it said  
"Don't give your owner a hard time. I know you are high maintenance, but that doesn't mean you have to put stress on your owner while she is showing you kindness. It is not good for her confidence. Sometimes I wonder how she puts up with you, as sometimes you contradict your own name. I know you care for her, but please make sure she can count on your best behavior. I heard about what you did to those animals after the gala incident." that made angel whiter than usual. only one phoenix knew how much he really cares for Fluttershy, and that female bird vowed not to mess with her again. But how did this wolf-sized fox know that? Angel looked at the fox and saw that he was definitely not normal. For one, winter is due in the next eight days and the fox still had his summer coat.  
He didn't look like a normal fox, with being black and red, no white tip at his tail and underbelly, and that his pupils were that queer color. Then again, he came from the everfree forest, but even those foxes looked normal, besides the one odd fox he met with nine tails. She at least was kind enough to look for lost animals and ponies and show them the way home. But the aura of this fox was that of a protector and alpha. Angel then nodded to him and was glad as they both gained mutual respect for each other. This fox was wiser than he first thought.  
Fluttershy then noticed the fox was awake. He smiled up at her and gave a few yips, explaining his deal with the bunny. Fluttershy smiled and was glad for the help with her hard to please Angel.  
The fox was able to help with the chores and made sure the animals got their exercise, with Angel helping. Sooner then the fox; now named Kitsune guardian; knew, winter appeared and he apparently was frozen in a pillar of ice by discord. Only able to move his eyes when rainbow spotted him after a few weeks, Fluttershy panicked when she found him. She rushed to Twilight to ask for assistance. That was when Kitsune met the rest of the main six. Apparently Rainbow was the one to find him and got Fluttershy to him. Applejack was able to shatter the base of the pillar and drag it to the farm. Twilight scanned the pillar and found only Celestia can melt it. Rarity then asked why he still had his summer coat of fur. That made Kitsune tell angel with his eyes that it was an odd genetic defect and asked him to pass it on to Fluttershy. That made twilight raise an eyebrow, as that meant the fox was sentient. Spike sent the letter and Celestia soon arrived with Luna "So this is a part of discord's magic we missed," said Celestia. "I wonder what happened to Kitsune when discord got free. Apparently Kitsune tried to protect the cottage from that spirit of chaos." Said Fluttershy, who was translating for angel, who witnessed the short fight. Celestia soon got Kitsune's head free and he saw the rest of the main six clearly.  
Twilight was a violet unicorn with pink and purple streaks in her mane of indigo hair. She had purple eyes, looking at him curiously.  
Rainbow was the same mare that found him after he panicked and passed out from shock. Her dark magenta eyes looked at him in worry.  
Rarity was an alabaster unicorn with purple curled mane and tail. her eyes were light purple almost like amethysts glimmering in the sunlight.  
Applejack was an orange mare with a brown stetson over her blonde mane, with bright emerald eyes.  
Pinkie Pie was as her name suggested: pink with a bouncy mane and big, crazy blue eyes.  
Princess Celestia was a white alicorn in gold regalia with her tri-colored hair. Kitsune knew it used to be just light pink. It was now pink,green and blue and seemed to move without any actual wind.  
Luna was deep blue and had a mane that resembled the night sky. she wore blue regalia and had emerald eyes. Once kitsune was free he shivered as while he can't feel anything thanks to being part machine that doesn't make it so that his subconscious cannot mimic the reaction. He definitely felt stiff from being frozen. Sighing with relief as Celestia dried him off with a quick spell, he was now running at high speed to get rid of the stiffness. He felt some pops that meant he had gotten the stiffness out. He nodded his thanks, but decided to stay silent until Chrysalis made her move. He briefly wondered what her reaction to another shape-shifter would be, even though he was a fox and they are known for their pranks.  
Soon though the lesson zero incident came up. Even he was affected by the want it need it spell and it took his will not to talk and resist. He managed to snap Twilight out of the insanity, using Fluttershy as a translator to suggest therapy for the six as discord obviously did a number on their minds. Celestia had to admit the fox had a point and a strong will, and also agreed that kitsune was sentient like they were. so far only Luna knew Kitsune's secret when she entered his dream the week before by accident.  
cue the flashback

-dream-

**_Luna found herself in a odd corridor and walking down it was a odd machine that looked like it was mixed with a cheetah. It was humanoid and had a odd symbol. then she found the room that had the fox known as kitsune looking around before he shifted. His legs opened up and shifted to resemble an armored leg letting him stand on his hind legs as the chest opened and his tail went flat onto his back as the opened chest relocated to the back and compressed. His arms shifted to resemble knight armor as the front paws flipped to reveal hands. The final change was his head as it folded down onto the chest and a head similar to the cheetah machine from earlier rose from where the fox head was. He stretched but froze when he saw Luna in the doorway._**  
**_"My princess, I did not expect you to enter my dreams this soon. I suppose you wish for answers," said Kitsune._**  
**_"We do," said Luna. "what are you?"_**  
**_"Currently I'm of a race of bio-mechanical beings known as cybertronians but I wasn't always like this. I used to be human when I was looking something up, next thing I know I'm in equestria like this. of course I panicked when I realized I was in a different body. That was what got Rainbow's attention. before i passed out i transformed to my body's beast mode, then Rainbow arrived. When I realized where I was I decided to help protect this world. Back home this world was part of a novel series, so I got a bit of future knowledge. In three weeks time Twilight's brother Shining Armor will marry Princess Cadence, whose talent is love. But I won't tell you what will happen, only that the events will strain Twilight's friendships and her relationship to Celestia._**  
**_Your bond pretty much was unaffected, and this was before I got the six into therapy since Discord really did a number on them. Before that, that would have made twilight even more emotionally unbalanced. She already had one rage shift and I don't want her to go insane again._**  
**_But I will tell you this- Twilight will complete Star-swirl's unfinished spell and ascend to alicorn status, I will show you what my mind imagined on one of twilight's more impressive feats" said Kitsune as the scenery shifted and Luna watched twilight handle an Ursa minor with ease._**  
**_"This is why twilight is destined to be a princess, as she has such a connection to magic it is borderline insane. And she only went insane until I snapped her out of it. She has more control over her magic than even your sister. She has from the day when she got her cutie mark and became celestia's pupil, and she had a huge magical surge._**  
**_She hatched a dragon egg and turned every-pony in the room into plants and had no control until Celestia calmed her down. And this was when she was eight. As she lived with Celestia at that moment as her personal student, she grew up seeing Celestia as a second mother, as she was raised mostly by her. This plus the insanity made Twilight unstable in trying to impress Celestia, thus the want it need it spell incident. And with what I know, Twilight will be having a hard time. Her heart is currently fragile and if Celestia hurts her, her magic might surge again, and it will be hard for her to recover. Oh, and ask celestia about the tree of harmony. and tell her to check for seeds around it. That was the source of the ever-free. It will show twilight a interesting fact about celestia used to having just pink hair" said Kitsune._**  
**_Luna looked at him in a deadpan. _**

**_"Discord was eating something black when you faced him those were seeds that are feeding off the tree of harmony's magic" said Kitsune. Luna felt her eye's widen. "There is a mystery once the elements of harmony are returned to the tree and the girls will have to find six keys. that's as far as my future knowledge goes so I don't know where the keys are. my guess hidden in the six major cities of equestria when discord ruled." said Kitsune._**  
**_"It is inevitable that twilight learns this past" said Luna "Trust me when I say this she was forced to run equestria when both you and Celestia vanished and the everfree started to spread" said Kitsune._**  
**_"What next? The crystal empire and sombra returning?!" said Luna._**  
**_"That's actually the next major event after the wedding" said Kitsune."I will have to tell my sister about all this and as you have good intentions, keep a good eye on the bearers." said Luna. "Wait till after the wedding and when Twilight will at least get my help in recovering from the whole thing" said Kitsune._**  
**_Luna then left after nodding._**

-end flashback-

Kitsune was brought out of his thoughts when spike revealed the letter that will start one of Twilight's worst adventures. looks like the royal wedding has come, and Kitsune smiled, excited to finally end the silence he put himself through. He had made sure Pinkie would never find out. That gal was way too hyper and random to trust with his secret. It was his surprise, and he wanted to keep it secret. Pinkie suddenly had her doozie Pinkie Sense. Then with a swish of her tail and an ear flap, her eyes spasms for a few seconds. "whoa a double hitter! First a doozie and then a surprise at the same time at the wedding! I wonder why my Pinkie Sense wanted to tell me that I'm confused there." said Pinkie. 'And that's why I have to keep her out of the loop' thought Kitsune.

(end chapter)

a/n: well that's slightly better of a revised chapter. I recently asked diva to be my beta reader for this story. And it looked like she did a great job on the chapter. I will have the revised chapter 2 out soon as i can while diva works on it. while I am going to work on also continuing chronicles of the sage as the current part I got for chapter three needs to be rewritten. So I am sorry if I haven't updated that one for a while. So until then I hope you like this redone chapter and please give some reviews and let me and diva know what you think.


End file.
